Monhegan
by Julia wants to build a snowman
Summary: I go to this Island all the time and thought I'd make it a Fanfiction setting. Basically Max's family goes on a trip for her 16th birthday. There she meets Fang and his friends. RNR. Other stories are discontinued till further notice.
1. Packing

_Packing_

Ever since I was a little girl, me and my family have gone to a beautiful island. The island's name is Monhegan. My first trip to Monhegan was the summer after I turned one. I don't remember that trip, but I remember the most resent.

Before I get to into this story let me tell u about me, not the island. My name is Maximum Ride. I have 2 siblings, Iggy and Angel. We have a dog who's name is Total. Anyway I'm 15, actually I'm going to be 16 in a few days. Iggy is 15 too, he's six weeks younger. It works for us because he's adopted. Angel is the youngest at 8. Angel, is not adopted.

I'm fairly tall at 5' 7". My eyes are a melted chocolatey brown. I have brownish hair with blond streaks, my hair reaches just below my shoulders. I'm a Tom boy, trust me. Iggy has blond short hair, sky blue eyes and is about 5' 10". Angel is also blond but more dirty blond, she has ocean blue-green eyes, is about 4' 11" and a complete girly girl. Total is a deep black color.

Now that you know about me and my siblings let's move on with the story. Next week we are going out yet again to the island, and celebrating my birthday. Right now i'm helping Iggy pack up before going to help Angel.

"Hey Max? Can u get my clothes from the laundry room? " Iggy asked throwing his shoes and other stuff in his bag.

"Sure Ig, be right back."

I walked out of his room and down the hall. Grabbing the stuff in the laundry room and switching the things in the dryer to the basket already with clothes in it.

"Max, hun can you throw another load in?" My mom asked walking past the laundry room heading to her room.

"Sure mom." I said taking the stuff from the washer and thawing it in the dryer and starting that up. I grabbed a bunch of clothes and through them in, and took the basket of clothes and left. I walked down the hall looking at the photos on the wall of our family when we had six people in it. My dad and older sister Ella died when I was ten.

_Flash back:_

_We were driving along going to New Hampshire for a Karate tournament. We live and hour from the Maine-New Hampshire boarder and then another hour from the tournament. We had been on the road for an hour but we stopped for breakfast at IHop. _

_"Look kids! We're coming up on the boarder." Mom said pointing up head. We all looked._

_"That is so cool! Can we turn up the radio? I love this so-" Ella didn't get to finish talking. At that moment a car slammed into the side of the car. The side Dad and Ella were on. We could have lost Angel too, with her only being 2. Thankfully we didn't have her in the car, she was at our Grandmothers. _

_The most I remember was glass breaking Ella screaming and Dad swearing. Ella's screams and Dad's swears cut off when the glass broke. I got some glass in my leg and Iggy hit his head on the door. Mom was fine. 911 came 20 minutes later Ella and Dad were gone. Iggy was out cold and mom was afraid we lost him too. _

_Eventually Iggy woke up and mom calmed down a bit. When we told him we lost Ella and Dad he bursted out crying. His head fell on my shoulder and he just cried. I would have been crying but I couldn't my body wouldn't let me. We never went to the tournament instead the police offered to bring us home. That day me and Iggy quit karate._

_Back to now._

"Here Ig. You all set?" I asked placing the basket on his bed.

"Yeah I'm good. Thanks for the help Max."

"No problem."

"Hey Max can you come help me?" Angel asked standing in Iggy's bedroom doorway.

"Sure sweetie. Let's go." I said walking over to her and taking her hand. "Finish up Ig." Angel led me down the hall to her room.

Me and Angel had finished packing at 6. Just in time for dinner. We had Haddock that Iggy and Mom had made. It was yummy. We watched a movie before sending Angel up to bed. I went up half an hour later to pack for myself. It was Midnight when I finally got to bed_. _

I woke up in the morning and the yearly routine just fell into place. I went and woke up Angel and Iggy. The three of us went down stairs to find mom starting breakfast. Iggy went over to help her. Ten minutes later we were eating pancakes, eggs, bacon and sausage. After eating we got ready for the boat ride. Showers, brush teeth, brush hair, get dressed. I was wearing black skinny jeans, red tank-top with a zip up sweat shirt that was black and white with skull and cross bone in neon colors all over. With that I threw on my sneakers. I put my hair in a low pigtails and put a hat on. Walking down stairs I find Iggy and Angel in their normal outfits.

Iggy: dark blue jeans, white t-shirt, green hoodie, white sneakers.

Angel: dark purple skirt, purple leggings, white and purple sneakers, light purple tank top, white sweater, hair straightened and pulled back in the half up half down style with a purple, pink and white clip.

We brought our stuff to the van and hoped in.

It was two hours to the boat. Two hours of Iggy singing to the radio. I eventually had enough and dug out my Ipod and turn on with volume up. We made a few stops for Angel so she could go the bathroom.

We finally made it to the boat, checked in and got on board. It was only 8:30 and the boat left at 9. Angel started getting board so we got off and went to a near by dock place and looked in the water. Iggy joined soon after with some bread.

"Hey mom said she saw some ducks and handed me the bread. She told me to come down here to see if you guys wanted to feed them."

"Sure. What do you think Angel?" I said

"Yes please!" Angel said tackling Iggy for a piece of bread. I guess I never mentioned Angel is aggressive when she's excited.

When Iggy finally was able to get up he gave everyone a piece of bread. The loaf of bread went quickly but when we were done it was only gonna be a five minute wait till we leave the harbor.

We went back on and got ready to go. Five minutes later and we were off.


	2. Boats

_Boat_

"Good morning passengers! This is Captain Dan. Welcome on the Hardy boat. Today we have 2 ship hands on board, Ted and George. As you can see it is a beautiful sunny day out today. The wave height is s great calming one foot. Now we love it when people call out things they see, to do that we use a clock system. 12 o'clock is at the front of the boat the right of the boat is 3 o'clock, 6 o'clock is the rear and the left side in 9 o'clock." The captain came over the speaker with the usual speech. "we have 3 lifejacket containers on the boat 2 on the top at the front and one on the bottom half to the back. We also have 2 life rafts on the top rear of the boat. We welcome you on board and hope you enjoy the ride." You could almost hear the smile in his voice. Some one loves their job.

We were on the top half of the boat at the front sitting on where the life jackets are held. I was laying down on one listening to my Ipod trying to catch some more sleep. Angel was with Iggy at the railing looking out at water. While mom was sitting on a bench reading her book, Twilight... Bleh how can't people like that? I mean it throws off the theory of Vampires. I mean vampires DO NOT sparkle, the turn to dust in the sunlight. There's so many things off.

I honestly don't think my mom would read it if it wasn't the book they were reading in her book club. She has the whole series now, great. It's just a matter of time until she forces me to read it. Trust me I'd rather die then read the book, but I'm gonna read it anyway to make my mom happy... joy.

I took one more look at my family before tilting my head back and closing my eyes.

~25 minutes later~

I opened my eyes and realized I had actually fallen asleep. I sat up and found my mom asleep on her bench, book on her chest. Behind her I saw Iggy coming up stairs with two blankets. Another look around showed Angel on the bench behind my mom.

" Yo Max! Put this on Mom." Iggy said throwing one of the blankets at me before placing the other over Angel. I stood up and walked over to my mom and placed the blanket over her.

" Don't you know not to throw stuff at people that just woke up?" I asked him while moving mom's book to her bag.

"Maybe."

I sighed and walked to the railing and looked down. There were a few people down on the front of the boat. A few girls and two guys. One guy caught my eye though. He had black hair, black clothes and looked tall. He had his arm around a girl who was all pink. Well I guess opposites do attract. The guy looked up and just happened to have to lock eyes with mine. His eyes were black and deep, I felt lost. He smiled like something was funny then looked down. I walked away from the rail and sat down back where I had slept.

The smile, eyes and face of that guy never left my mind. I finally decided I need a snack. I grabbed my wallet and walked to the back of the boat, down the stairs and to the front of the boat where the captain sits. I got some cookies, chips and hot chocolate. While I was making the hot chocolate a voice sounded next to me.

" Can have some Lays chips?" I looked over to see the familiar black hair I just had carved into my brain. I quickly gathered my stuff and left.

_Oh my god!_

I walked back to the stairs and looked back at him before walking upstairs.

"blush much Max?" Iggy said as I walked past.

"What!" I looked down just realizing that my face was warm.

"Relax. Can I have those chips." Iggy said mockingly.

In return he got a bag of chips chucked at his face.

I ate my snack of cookies and the other bag of chips. The whole time I couldn't stop thinking of him. And how I've met his eyes twice...

Great ten more minutes of mindless toucher...


	3. Monhegan

_Monhegan_

"Okay everyone! We'll be pulling up to the dock here in about five minutes. How wen like to get things going is we are going to let you all off first before unload luggage. The Island does have people who live here year round and they all ask for us to respect their home in every way posable. For those who are here only for the day or are going home soon with us we arrive at 3:00 and leave the dock at 3:15 we will wait if told but we like it when we can go on time. We hope you liked the ride and enjoy your day or stay here on the island." Mr. Smiley loving his job Captain Dan once again came over the speakers to give the speech given when you arrive at the island. I gathered my stuff and woke my mom, Angel and Iggy, who just feel asleep five minutes ago. When they were more or less awake they too gathered their stuff. I was again at the railing, just not looking down even though I could feel someone starring at me and some glaring. Can you guess who? Angel joined me and looked for her friend and Iggy soon did the same.

I started walking toward the back of the boat and to the stairs, going down them and to the front of the boat where the door is. I refused to look out the door seeing how "He" is there. They let me off first when they got set up so I got up there and placed my bag down with my friend Ari's Dad, before walking back over to the lift and waiting to help unload the boat. My mom, Angel and Iggy soon came off the boat and Iggy soon came and joined me.

Once everyone was off me and Iggy walked down the ramp and help unload. My mom, Angel and Ari's Dad grabbed all the stuff that was ours and put it in the back of Ari's dad's truck. When we were done we all hoped in the back of the truck and Ari's Dad drove up to our house.

The house my family owns is red and the perfect size. There are 3 bed rooms one bathroom and good sized kitchen dinning room and living room. I get the biggest room with the biggest bed. There's and extra one from when Ella was alive now it just sits there. Iggy and Angel share a room and mom has her own room as well.

Anyway we all unloaded the truck when we reached the house. We brought our bags to ours room and unpacked. I changed our of my jeans and in to shorts, took off my hoodie and went down stairs.

Ari couldn't go to dock seeing how he had work. I definitely was going down to see him later. I walked into kitchen and grabbed and snack and drink before sitting at the breakfast table. Ten minutes later I was joined by the family.

"I'm going into town now okay?" I said when I finished my snack and drink.

"Sure, come back up for lunch. And see if Ari wants to have lunch with us."

"Will do." I grabbed my drawing pad and left.

I love love love the smell of this island, the beauty, everything! Even the big hill I have to climb to leave my house and come back. The town is my favorite part. It small and pretty much is right around the church. Basically it to hills, the Island Inn, Black Duck, and the road down. Even a couple of houses.

Every year when I come out here I alway have a certain order to do things.

Max's check list

Have a snack. Check

Go into town. Check

Say hi to Ari.

Draw outside Black Duck.

Have lunch with Ari.

Chill at home.

Have dinner.

Go to bed.

Beautiful right?

So I've gotten two things down time for number 3. I walked past the church and went to the Black Duck where Ari now works. I walked in and to the counter where Ari was just with his head down.

"Excuse me can I get a Raspberry Italian Soda? As well as a hug?" I asked sweetly.

"Sure on the soda just not so much on the hug." Ari said back.

"Wow some friend you are!"

Ari looked up, "I do believe you mean Best Friend."

"Haha yep! Well only if I get my hug."

Ari walked around the counter and gave me a hug and I hugged back.

" How ya been? When did you get in?"

"I've been great, i'll be better when I get my soda. And let's see you're third on my first day of Monhegan check list. Behind snack and go into town. So 15-20 minutes."

"Haha. That's awesome. Here let me get that soda."

"Thank you." Me and Ari always tease each other and act rude. It's just something we do. While I was waiting for my drink I leaned on the counter and looked around the store.

What happened next didn't help my mind's current state from the boat. The door opened and at first I ignored it. That is until one of the people who came in talked.

"Go sit down Lissa, I'll get Sodas." Dark haired stalker boy's voice.

"Okay! I'll miss you!" Lissa said kissing his cheek. Her voice is super annoying. My guess is she's a cheerleader at home. The guy walked away rolling his eyes. Something gives me the feeling that he's getting annoyed with her his self. But maybe he just doesn't want to go through the dumping process with that.

The guy walked past me and waited for Ari to finish my drink.

"Hey Max! Your drink is ready." Ari called.

"Okay Thanks. Hey Mom wanted to know if you wanted to come up for your break for lunch."

"Sure."

"Alright. Come up anytime."

"Kay." With that I walked around the store before leaving.


	4. Friends

_Friends_

After I left I walked over to rocks across the street and sat down to start drawing. I looked around to find something to draw. I chose the church, and the Black Duck together. I started with the church's outline, and the lawn in front of it. Before adding detail to that I drew the road, house next to the Black Duck and the Black Duck it's self.

When I finished the outlining I went more into detail of everything. After that my drawing was finished... other than coloring which I'll do to tonight. I moved so I could have a better view of the Inn, a Hill and the Church together.

I had just started the Inn when a voice called out.

"MAX!" Here's Nudge. Nudge is mocha colored skin wise. She's beautiful and like Angel a complete girly girl. She has two siblings like me Sam and J.J. Her hair is Brown. She's about my hight but she's only 12. Her dad is tall so yeah.

"Nudge, hey!" I put my drawing book down next to me and turned to look at her.

"OMG How ya been?"

"I've been great. What about you? What are you doing out now? I thought you were going in August."

"I was! But I told my mom about how it was your birthday this week. At first she was like ' Nudge sweetie, she'll understand' But then I told her how old you were going to be. She was like get pack after going into this whole story about when she was 16 and when a friend there because of something. It was like totally boring. But then she said 'you're 16th birthday is one of the biggest you'll have." And I was like 'I'd think 18 would be because it means you're an adult and stuff."

"Nudge, How much?"

"Sugar? More than needed."

"I sighed. I love Nudge but she's hyper and completely addicted to anything with sugar. She's also none stop talk. She's 14 and dating Ari. She's a seasoner while he's a year round. It was actually through Ari I met Nudge. I'll save the flash back for later.

"Nudge you gotta stop, that's not good for you."

"I know but it's so addicting!"

"Sure it is but you need to find something else. Something healthier."

"Fine. I'm gonna go she Ari. Wanna come?"

"Um... Maybe in a bit. You go. I actually already did say hi so." The truth be told I did want to see Ari, I mean he is my best friend. But they were still in there. I could the barbie girl's hair. That's how red it was. Oh yeah the windows a darkened to lessen the brightness of the sun.

"Okay! I'll see ya later!" With that Nudge ran into the Black Duck. I could practically think of the exact scene going on in there.

Nudge runs in side, screaming to Ari. Ari gives her a big long hug then a sweet little kiss. She looks around buys something while Ari serves a customer. She then waits talking to him while he's working... until his break.

I went back to drawing, taking the same steps as the first drawing.

Once I was done with the second drawing I was interrupted again. This time by Nudge and Ari.

Since Ari was here I figured he was on break.

"Break." I said looking at him.

"Yep. Your place?" Ari said back.

"Sure." I hopped off the rocks, stretched and looked around. My eyes hit the Black Duck just as Barbie and him walked out. "Let's go!"

"Hurry much?" Ari asked mockingly.

"Look my mom is making a hot lunch is the oven so I want to get some before Ig and Angel do." Lie.

"Alright?" We started walking. You know that feeling I told you about from the end of the boat ride? It's back.

"Max, are you alright?" Nudge asked.

"Me? Yeah! Never better! Why?" I replied.

"Just wondering. You seemed tense."

"Oh. I'm fine."

"Alright."

I sighed and just walked on. What is that couple doing to me?


	5. Meeting

_Meeting_

Ari and Nudge left when Ari's break ended. My mom invited them over for Dinner but Nudge can't make it seeing how her family already made plans with another family.

"Mom! I'm going to Lobster Cove!" I yelled.

"Okay Max. Go see your grandmother before the studio closes. She said there's some one she wants you meet." Mom said walking into the kitchen.

"'Kay." With that I left taking a left out of the gate. There were a lot of people on road today and it wasn't even between boats.

Lobster cove is one of my favorite places to go. There are big rocks to go out on and sit just to watch the water. It's the best place to watch the sun set. People often make little rock statues, collet rocks, shells or sea glass. I go every day with my drawing pad and sit for hours to draw. I normally go alone just for the quite. Iggy and Angel will sometimes come by but they don't bother me. It's my dream to be engaged here.

I had only been walking for five minutes but i couldn't see the house anymore. But I could hear the truck coming up I tried to get up to the side but there were to many people and only spot was narrow. I ended up slipping and falling only I never hit the ground or felt the truck hit me.

I opened my eyes that I had closed when I fell. When I had opened them I found myself looking at a black shirted chest. I looked up and found the face I could never forget.

"Um..." I said stepping away from him.

"Thank you?" He said not dropping his arms from my waist and back.

"I'm sorry."

"I believe this is the time you say 'Thank you'."

"Oh right. Thanks."

"You're welcome. Can't let some one be run over."

"Y-yeah."

"I'm Fang."

"Nice name. I'm Max."

"Thank you."

"Welcome. Um you can let go now. The truck's gone."

"Right. See yeah around."

"Right."

Fang walked away and I just stood there and watched him walk away. Fang... what kind of name is that? But it is cool.

When Fang was out of sight I turned around and walked away.


	6. Talk

_Talk_

Once I got to lobster cove I found my "drawing" spot and got started. I drew plants, scenery , people, boats and Fang.

Fang, I can't stop think about him. He seems nice. He's about Ig's height, wears all black. He has black hair and nearly black brown eyes and is semi-muscular. He's really good looking. I wonder what he's really like. Now I just need to get him away from Lissa.

When I finished my drawing I finally looked at my black and white patterned watch with a Yin Yang where the hands are -that are neon green so they stand out. My eyes widen to at the time.

"Crap!" I yelled. I grabbed my stuff and rushed out of the area. I had to get to the studio before Gran closed. I was running down the street gaining more weird looks. Like I cared. "MOVE IT! COME ON! GO! I yelled at those stupid enough not to get out of the way when someone's running at them.

Finally I reached the studio. The studio was the left side half of the bottom floor. The top floor is a home, owned by us -my family-. The right side bottom floor is my grandfathers workshop. I walked through the first door and heard Gran immediately.

"Oh Nicholas! You must meet my grand-daughter. I think she's supposed to be here soon. I'm not sure where- Oh! Here she is. Hello Maxine!" She said looking at me. The others turned too. Nicholas was actually Fang, or Fang's twin brother. Who knew.

"Gran, my name is Maximum or Max not Maxine. Anyway... Hello Gran, "Nicholas" and... I'm sorry I don't know the name. My guess is we've never met." I said politely.

"Hi, I'm Tess. I'm Nicholas's mother." Tess said with a smile that creeped me out. Weird.

"Nice to meet you."

Nicholas was just staring at me. I refused to look at him incase it made me feel extra awkward.

"Well Max, why don't you and Nicholas go upstairs and chat?"

"Whatever."

I turned and walked away from the trio. I went outside and up the ramp to the house part. I tried to open the door but it was locked. I turned to go get the key from down stairs but stopped and screamed. I hand covered my mouth.

"Dude! What's that for? You forgot the key. Unless you were planning on going through the window." Nicholas said holding up the key in the hand that wasn't over my mouth. I reached up and pulled his hand away.

"Maybe you shouldn't be two inches behind someone and not make a sound." I said.

"Sorry."

I held my hand out with out a hand and waited for the key to be placed in my hand. Nicholas just smirked and reached behind me and unlocked the door.

"I kinda hate you right now" I said and turned around and walked inside. The door closed so I knew that Nicholas was inside. I walked over to the back windows and sat down in one of the chairs. I heard the other chair shift and so I looked over at Nicholas.

"Is Nicholas really your name?" I asked.

"No." He said back.

"Then what is your name?"

"Well my name is Nicholas but I prefer Fang."

"You saved me today."

"Yep."

"Thanks again." I looked away.

"Anytime. So where were you going?"

"Lobster cove. I go there to draw for a bit all the time."

"Draw. Like your Grandmother?"

"No. She's more of at water-color flow together artist. I draw things. Like people, plants and other stuff like that."

"Oh nice. I can't draw."

"Well maybe Gran can teach you."

"Or you could."

"I'm not good I teaching. I've tried to teach my sister how to but she can't."

"Maybe she wasn't the right student."

"Maybe. So what's you're family like?"

"My dad left my mom when I was born. She didn't care though. Actually she was happy. She was forced to marry him by her parents. She wanted nothing more than for him to disappear. Two years later my mom got remarried and had a baby girl named Alexandra. She goes by Alex or Lexie though. What about your's?"

"Two siblings. Angel and Iggy. It's just my mom. My dad and sister Ella died in a car accident. My brother is 15 and Angel is 8. Iggy's blind too."

"I'm sorry 'bout your dad and sister."

"Thanks."

"How old are you? Just wondering."

"15, 16 Friday."

" How did is Iggy 15 too. unless you're twins."

"No. Um. Iggy's adopted."

"Oh. That makes since."

"What about you?"

"Hm?"

"Age?" That's right little Miss. Nice and Sweet. Ha.

"15, 16 in four months."

"Cool. How long are you here for."

"All summer."

"Nice."

"Yeah. I was here with my girlfriend but we broke up... actually I said 'bye' and walked away. She tried to stop me and said..."

_Flash back Fang's POV: _

So here I am walking on the dirt road with my annoying girlfriend -who I want to kill- Lissa. I was ignoring every word she said in her high-pitched voice. We had been together today for five minutes. We walked into the store called the Black Duck.

"Go sit down Lissa, I'll get sodas."

"Okay! I'll miss you! " She said kissing my cheek and walked away in her stupid walk. I walked over to the counter rolling my eyes. I walked bast a girl leaning on the counter, i stopped in front of the counter and waited for the guy behind it to finish making a drink. I looked at the girl beside me out of the corner of my eye.

She had a red tank-top, jean shorts and sneakers. Her brown hair had blond streak in it. Her hair was covered with a hat and was in low pigtails. She seemed completely interested in her shoes. That is until her the guy who was working spoke.

"Hey Max! Your drink is ready." The guy said.

"Okay thanks." The girl, Max, said turning and smiling. "Hey mom wanted to know if you wanted to up for your break for lunch."

"Sure."

"Alright. Come up anytime."

"Kay." The girl walked away from the counter but stayed in the store for a minute then walked out.

I order and realized if I want a good girlfriend time to ditch this one.

Me and Lissa finished our sodas before walking out of the store.

"Bye." I said getting to the point that Lissa didn't get.

"But Nicky! We're spending the day together. A day long date remember?"

"Not anymore."

"Tomorrow?"

"No. I'm done with this but mainly you."

"W-what?"

"You. I'm done with you. You're annoying. Stupid. So see ya!"

"Nicholas!"

"Bye." I walked away hearing Lissa choked sobs behind me."

_Present Max POV:_

"Wow." I said. " I saw you guys in the Black Duck. Sorry you were stuck with her."

"She was nice at the beginning. Oh well."

"Yep. Hey I gotta go. We can hang out tomorrow if you want. Go hiking."

"Sure."

"Okay. Meet you at the Black Duck." I stood up and walked out.

**Hey soooooo sorry I haven't posted in a while. Writers block. :\ **

**Trying to make it better. **

**RNR? 3 Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee **


	7. Guest

_Guest_

_Fang's POV_

Max left and I sat in the chair for a bit before I heard my mom call.

"Nicholas! It's time to go."

I didn't answer instead I just got up out of the chair and moved around the room remembering the chat I had just had with Max. She seems like nice girl. She's the girl I would want for a girl friend. Unlike Lissa she's a tom boy. That I can tell. I'll have to get more information about her from her tomorrow.

I'm looking forward to it.

When I reached the door I locked it and walked down the ramp. I gave the key back to Max's Grandmother and said good-bye before walking down the path back to the road. My mom stayed behind for a minute.

"Good-bye, Sarah. Thank you so much for your time. We'll be back." After she spoke I heard her walking behind me.

"So Mom, you didn't by anything?" I asked her.

"Not today."

"Good job."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She said in her mock hurt tone.

"You can't go five minutes with out spending money."

"Well this is different."

"Right."

After that we walked in silence. Until...

"How that beautiful girlfriend of your's?"

"Girlfriend?"

"Lissa?"

"Oh. I broke up with her this morning."

"Oh why? She seemed so nice."

"She's annoying, clingy."

"Won't it be awkward having her in the house now?"

"No she's not staying in the house for a while. Her dad comes out for a week. She'll probably go back with him."

"Oh."

"Can we just drop it now?"

"Sure! Sure."

We walked in silence again. Until we got to the house. We walked inside and instantly heard Lissa.

"Be right back!" She giggled.

"Okay."

Walking into the kitchen Lissa saw us.

"Oh Nicholas. Tess." She said.

"Lissa." I said walking out and leaving the room but staying to hear in.

"Hello Lissa." Mom said.

"Lexie is out with some friends. She said she'd be back."

"Okay."

"Oh and Tess, I'm not going to be staying here after tonight. I'll be leaving tomorrow. But until then I'm going to be staying like I had planned tonight."

"Where will you be staying?"

"My friend Sam has invited me to stay with him."

"Oh good."

"Speaking of Sam. I was wondering if he could stay for dinner."

"Sure."

"Goodie!" Lissa squealed and skipped past stopping when she saw me. "Were you listening!"

"Your point?"

"No point. Just MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!"

"I am." She stormed off and walked into the living room.

I went to my room for the hour till my mom called for dinner. I walked down stairs to see Lexie setting the table for five. Lissa and a guy walked in and took seats. They kept talking but Lissa kept staring at me. I started talking to Lexie.

Lexie was telling me about her new friends and her day. I was half paying attention. I was paying more attention to Sam seeing who he was. I wasn't afraid of him to steal Lissa honestly I couldn't care less.

Sam was a bout Lissa's height, 5' 9" give or take. He has blond hair and green eyes.

"Fang, are you even listening?"

"What. Oh yeah. I was um picturing the day as you said it."

"Oh. That's a new thing of you to do."

"Yeah."

"You weren't paying attention were you?"

"No. Sorry. I was a little though."

"It's okay. I'd be watching him too. It's normal. I know you hate her. It's reflex after you break up with someone."

"I know."

Mom brought out dinner and we ate.

"So Sam, is it?" My mom asked.

"Yes." Sam said.

"What nice name. Am I right Nicholas?"

I didn't answer.

"Nicholas. Answer me." My mom said.

"Sure." I said.

"Thank you."

"Jealous Nicholas?" Lissa mocked.

"What?"

" Why would he be jealous Lissa?" Lexie said.

"Because I've moved on and clearly he hasn't."

"I have too moved on. If you can't remember stupid. I broke up with you!" I said.

"Well so?"

"I don't care about you moving on! I don't care if you still liked me. We're through and I'm glad! If this is some sick way to get me back with you, you're into a rude awaking!"

"Nicholas!" Mom yelled.

"I'm going for a walk." I grabbed my dishes and dumped them into the sink and left and slammed the door behind me as I left.

I got into town and walked down the road to the Monhegan House hotel by the dock.

"Fang!" I kept walking. I knew she'd catch up.

"Hey Fang! What's up? Are you alright." Max said stepping in front of making it so I couldn't move.

"Peachy."

"Well okay... mind if I walk with you." I knew she knew I was lying she just didn't want to push me.

"Sure."

We walked in silence to the dock just enjoying the company.

"So I'm gonna guess the issue behind the bad mood is Lissa."

"Yeah. Thankfully she's leaving the house tomorrow. Going to live with a loser named Sam."

"Oh. Well at least she'll be out."

"Yeah. She keeps trying to make me jealous. Telling me that she's moved on and I haven't -even though I have- She just doesn't believe me. Idiot."

"Well maybe you should just let it go. She'll leave you alone if you don't react. By reacting you're giving fuel to her beliefs. She'll never leave you alone if you don't stop reacting."

"Maybe you're right."

"I always am. I gave the same advice to Iggy and it worked. Try it."

"Okay."

"Good. Are we still on for tomorrow?"

"The hike. Yeah."

"Good. I should head home."

"I'll walk with you."

"'kay."

We walked back to town then to her house. Her house was a nice little red house. I could see a little girl in the kitchen with a woman. A guy was outside sitting on a rock.

"Hey ya Max!" He called out.

"Hey Ig!" Just as Max spoke the little blond girl came out.

"Max!" The girl squeaked running out of the gate and into Max's arms.

"Hey Angel!"

" Max you're back." A woman's voice called from inside.

"Yep." Iggy and Angel went inside and Max followed. She poked her head outside. "You can come in if you don't wanna go home just yet."

"Okay." I followed inside.

"Max, who is this?" The woman asked.

"Nicholas. My friend."

"Oh nice to meet you."

"Same." I said. "Max I should head home actually. Sorry."

" It's fine. I'll see you tomorrow. Black duck."

"Right."


	8. Questions

_Questions_

_~Max~_

Finally it was time to go and leave for dinner, as much as I wanted to stay. I probably would have if Ari wasn't coming over. There's something about Fang that made me want to be near him. Something different than any other loser guy I just met. Like this guy Sam, or Dylan -who I might add lives out on the island year round and was the first guy I dated-. Sam I was the third guy I dated, but left me for the cheerleading captain.

When the time came for me to have to go I simply plained to say bye and leave instead I made plans for tomorrow with Fang. We'll shall see how this goes won't we? After leaving the house and I went down stairs and said bye to Gran before heading back to the house.

Ari wouldn't be at the house until 5:45 and it was 4:30 but i had to unfortunately take a shower and put better clothes on. Plus I had to help Angel with setting the table while mom and Ig cooked.

I walked through the door and went straight upstairs to the bathroom. Through the fifteen minutes I spent with the warm water the last hour played back in my head. Once I finished showering I got dried and rushed to my room with a towel wrapped around me. Running a comb through my hair and throwing on new jeans and a T-shirt and pulling my hair back so it didn't leave wet spots on my shirt.

I left my room and went down stairs to the kitchen.

"Hey Max." Iggy said.

"Man that's creepy." I said opening the fridge and grabbing a coke.

"What?"

"The fact that you're blind and can still know it's me."

"Well I'm sorry. Do you want me to act blind?"

"No."

"Okay then."

"Max can you give me hand now?" A sweet little voice called from the dinning room.

"Sure Angel." I called back leaving Iggy.

"Thanks Max."

"Anytime. Remember it's my part to do too."

"Right. So... how was your day?"

"It was fine. How was your's?"

"Great. I meet some new friends. I'm going to hang out with them tomorrow."

"That's good. Making friends faster than I did when I was your age."

"Mom said you were kinda a loner... You wanted friends but just won't try to make any."

"Yeah. Ari and Nudge we weren't friends till We were 13."

"Yet you guys are bests friends now. 3 years later."

"Yep. So tell me about these friends."

"There's Ally, Nicky, and Jamie. There's two other's that just hang out with us because Ally has a brother and so doesn't Jamie. Nicky has an older sister and brother like me. Alex and Tom. Ally is blond, green eyes and my height. Jamie is brunet, blue eyes and a inch shorter than me. Nicky is also brunet, but has brown eyes and is two inches taller than me."

"Nice." I said picturing her new friends.

"Yeah. They're all really nice. Gran introduced us." When she said the last part my mind snapped to the chat between Fang and I. I tried not to look focused on it so Angel wouldn't ask, then Ig would find out then my mom. Never lucky am I. "Max are you okay?"

"Me? Oh yeah. Just thinking about your friends."

"Okay." Thank god she dropped it. Just after that we finished setting the table and Mom and Iggy brought in Dinner with Ari following behind.

"Hey Max!" Ari said.

"Ari. Hey!" I said giving him a quick hug.

"Saw ya about 5 hours ago, but how ya been since?"

"Great." I lowered my voice so my family wouldn't hear. "I'll tell you later."

"Okay."

"Max, Ari shall we eat?" My mom asked breaking our chat apart.

"Oh sure. Sorry Ms. Ride." Ari said taking a seat.

"Don't be Ari. And please no need to call me Ms. Ride. Lilly's just fine." My mom said just as I took my seat next to Ari.

"Okay."

We started passing food around and eating. My mom likes to go around the table and ask how our day was and what happened. Honestly I didn't want to share. Normally she starts with the oldest not today though.

"Angel, hun how was your day?"

"Good." Angel said in a small voice. None of us really like to do this.

"What'd you do?"

"Um... I hung out here at this house. Then went to see Gran. Where I met some kids my age and now the four of us are friends."

"What are their names?"

"Ally, Jamie and Nicky."

"Nice. Iggy what about you?"

"Mine was fine. Stayed home all day. Nothing special." Iggy said before quickly stuffing his mouth.

"Nice. Maximum?"

"The usual. Went and saw Ari and Nudge showed up. Had lunch with the too of them before going down to Lobster Cove to draw. Then wrapped it up and went to Gran's." I said carefully and cleverly avoiding the big part.

"You were there for 3 hours with Gran?"

"No. After that I simply walked around." Lies!

"Okay."

She never asks guest. I shot a look at Ari that showed jealousy. In return I got a smug smirk.

Dinner passed quickly after that. Ari and I planned on getting ice cream after. So we did. We both get the same thing. Cookie Dough two scoop in a waffle cone. We sat outside the Novelty after getting our Ice Cream.

"Okay so what really happened today." Ari asked after a bit of silence.

"How'd you know?" I said.

"Your eyes shift a little when you are hiding something or lying."

"Oh. Well I made another friend today."

"They won't replace Nudge and Me right?"

"No! Actually there's a different feeling with him than with you guys."

"Oh. Nice."

"Yeah we're going hiking tomorrow."

"Cool. Hope you have fun. I should get home."

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow some time then?"

"Yeah." We hugged and went different ways. As I left the Novelty I noticed a familiar black shirted back. "Fang!" I yelled. He just kept walking. I ran to catch up and stopped in front of him making sure he didn't go any where. "Hey Fang! What's up? Are you alright?"

"Peachy." He said. I knew he was lying.

"Well okay... mind if I walk with you?" I didn't want to push him and make him feel awkward.

"Sure."

We went to the dock walking in silence. Until I finally choice to bring up what I thought was bothering him.

"So I'm gonna guss the issue behind the bad mood is Lissa?"

"Yeah. Thank fully she's leaving the house tomorrow. Going to live with a loser named Sam."

"Oh. Well at least she'll be out."

"Yeah. She keeps trying to make me jealous. Telling me that she's moved on and I haven't-even though I have- She just doesn't believe me. Idiot."

"Well maybe you just let it go. She'll leave you alone if you don't react. By reacting you're giving fuel to her beliefs. She'll never leave you alone if you don't stop reacting."

"Maybe you're right."

"I always am. I gave the same advice to Iggy and it worked. Try it."

"Okay."

"Good. Are we still on for tomorrow?"

"The hike. Yeah."

"Good. I should head home."

"I'll walk with you."

"'Kay."

We went back to the house. Angel could be seen from the kitchen with mom doing the dishes. Iggy was outside on the rock.

"Hey ya Max!" Ig called.

"Hey Ig!" I spoke and Angel came out.

"Max!" Angel squeaked running to me and into a hug.

"Hey Angel!"

"Max you're back." A woman's voice called from inside.

"Yep. Iggy and Angel went inside and Max followed. She poked her head outside. "You can come in if you don't wanna go home just yet."

"Okay." I followed inside.

"Max, who is this?" The woman asked.

"Nicholas. My friend."

"Oh nice to meet you."

"Same." I said. "Max I should head home actually. Sorry."

"It's fine. I'll see you tomorrow. Black Duck."

"Right." Fang left and the questions entered.

"Max I didn't know you had a new friend. When was this?" Mom asked.

"Today." I said.

"You left it out?"

"Yes okay mom! I'm not always going to tell you about what happens in my life. At least not everything!"

"Your siblings do. So you should!"

"I'm not my siblings! I'm me!"

"Fine. Just if it's something like this, can you please just tell me?"

"Sure. Just not gonna go into depth 'kay."

"Okay."

"So what can you tell us about him?"

I told her about Fang and his family. She'd ask questions occasionally and I'd answer.

"So you guys are going to go hiking tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"When?"

"Tomorrow morning after breakfast."

"Okay."

"Yeah. I'm tired so I'm gonna bring Angel up and get to sleep. Night."

"Night hun."

I walked up stairs with angel who had apparently passed out on the couch. I tucked her into bed and went to bed myself.


	9. Hike

_Hike _

_Third Person_

When Max woke up she stayed in bed until looking at the clock. Jumping out she got dressed and pulled her hair back then ran down stairs. Max ended up jumping over the railing to avoid running into Iggy.

"Morning Iggy." Max called behind her toward her stunned brother.

"In hurry?" A voice stopped her from running through the kitchen.

"What are you doing here? This isn't the Black Duck."

"Well I arrived at the Black Duck and waited for you to arrive as well. Eventually your brother came in." Fang said. "He said you were still asleep when he left and invited me up to wait."

"Oh. Well okay."

"Your breakfast is there." Max looked over to the scrabbled eggs before grabbing a fork. hopping up on the counter and eating. The room stayed silent until Iggy came in.

"Well, I see you found breakfast and Fang." Iggy said smiling.

"Yeah. Does mom know he's here?" Max asked.

"She was there. She told me to invite him up. She's down in town with Angel. I was coming up again when we spotted him"

"Okay." Max finished her eggs and put the dishes in the sink. Turning toward Fang she spoke to him. "Ready?"

"Sure." He stood up and left room. Neither of them noticing the person out side the fence looking in and darting off when Fang turned toward the window to leave.

_~Max~_

Before me and Fang left the house I swore I saw a flash of red hair outside the window. Must be my imagination. Going the opposite way of the flash we started our hike. We were taking the trail next to my house. We didn't say much for while. Nothing new to talk about I guess.

"So has Lissa gone yet?" I asked just wanting the silence gone.

"Some what." He said back.

"What do you mean 'some what'?"

"I mean she's still in and out getting her stuff."

"Oh. Well today you won't be there to help. No more worries."

"Yeah."

Again there was silence. I could hear the ocean perfect even with the voices of people on the path besides us.

"Max...?" Fang asked.

"Hm?"

"Never mind."

"Kay." I looked around at the leaves on the trees creating a roof above us as we walked.

Fang was silent until we reached the first cliff. There are a few cliffs on the island, White Head, Black Head, Burnt Head and Little black head. _**(I think. I know the first 3 are right.)**_ I wasn't sure what one we were on though. As I tried to figure out which one Fang sat down and looked out at the water.

People could be seen being stupid and canoeing on the back side of the island. Eventually I gave up on figuring out the cliff name and just settled with sitting beside Fang. We sat there in silence -like we have all morning.

"Do you want to go over to Manana for a bon-fire tonight?" Fang asked breaking the comfortable yet uncomfortable silence.

"Sure." I said the a question hit me, "As friends or what?"

"Depends on what you want to call it."

"Not sure." I didn't look at him and quickly changed the subject. "Where too now? Lobster Cove or another cliff?"

"Let's go to Pebble Beach."

"That's a hour walk from here!"

"So. We can go back to your house, get some more drinks, pack a lunch and head out."

"Fine."

Fang stood up and reached out his hand to help me up. I took his hand and he pulled me up before letting go.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O.O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We got home to find no one there. We grabbed a bag and drinks, threw together a picnic type lunch and headed out. We reached town and heard the church service going on.

"Did you go to church ever?" Fang asked.

"Yes. We -my family- went every Sunday. Until my dad and sister died." I said looking down.

"Oh."

The church was letting out. We kept walking and ignored the crowd until...

"FANG!" Lissa called from behind us. Fang kept walking until a hand grabbed his arm and pulled him to a stop. Lissa pushed passed me and stood in front of him. "Fang, why didn't you stop?"

"Didn't hear. Focused on Max and the story she was telling." Fang's eye's met mine and I knew to play along.

"Who's Max?"

"I'm Max." I said politely, well trying. "I'm a new friend of Fang's. You must be Lissa, I've heard stuff about you."

"Yes. I am Lissa. I'm sure you have." She turned back to Fang. "Me and Sam were wondering if you'd join us, and ditch this..." She gestured to me.

"Excused me. I'm not an object." Lissa ignored me.

"We were going to go swimming."

"I'm fine Lissa. Bye." Fang answered, pushing her aside and walking away.

"YOU'RE A LOSER NOW FANG!" Lissa called out. I turned on my heal and faced her.

"You little witch! Leave him alone. He's done with you. He's moved on. And if I ever hear of you annoying him or being near him or anything that he doesn't want I'll punch you so hard you'll wake up old and wrinkly!" She looked scared. "Also if anyone is a loser it's you." I looked next to her at Sam- my ex. "And you!" With that I left.

Fang was waiting a few feet away smirking.

"Wow. Laying down the law." He said.

"Yeah. No one messes with my friends!"

We continued to walk and the whole time talked about Lissa and her face over what just happened.

"You seemed to know Sam." Fang said.

"Yeah... He was my third boy friend."

"What happened?"

"He cheated on me with a girl on the cheer squad. Captain actually."

"Oh. He's a jerk to have done that to you."

"It'll probably happen to Lissa."

"Good."

I laughed.


	10. BonFire

_Bon-Fire_

_Max_

After the incident with Lissa and Sam, we walked to Pebble Beach. We got there and ate on the big rocks on the side before wandering the beach looking at the all the rocks.

Pebble beach doesn't have sand, it's all rocks. Different sizes and colors. I collected a bunch of rocks. I saw Fang getting some rocks as well. At some point I saw him pull out a sharpie and write on some of the rocks.

_Fang_

We reached Pebble Beach and ate. Chatting about stupid stuff... aka Lissa. After eating we looked for rocks. Max saying she needs to get them for friends and family. I had a different idea for them. I grabbed some good size smooth rocks and sat down. I pulled a sharpie out of my own bag and wrote on them.

"Max, Happy Birthday. Sorry I couldn't be at the party but things are going on and I have to deal with them. I'm really sorry. Hope to see you when I can.

Your Friend, Fang

P.S. I love you. Just realized it recently."

I hid the rocks in my bag as Max came over.

"Hey." She said sitting down.

"Sup." I said.

"What time is it?"

"Three."

"When's the Bon-fire?"

"Starts at 8."

"Okay."

Silence...

"Max..." I said quietly

"Yeah?" She was looking out at the water. I had to do something. When I didn't say anything she looked over at me. "What? What is it?"

"Never mind." Again I chickened out. I need something to help me tell her.

"Well okay? We should head back into town. We can have dinner then head over."

"Okay. Where are we gonna eat."

"My house? Mom, Angel and Iggy are out tonight."

"Fine." We packed up and headed back to her house.

We got to her house and it was 4:30.

"So dinner?" I asked.

"Um... leftovers. I can't cook." She said with a slight blush of embarrassment.

"What are the leftovers?"

"Pork stir-fry."

"Sounds good."

Max walked over to the fridge and got a bin with food in it from inside. Walking over from the fridge to the micro-wave which hung from a cabinet across the room. Max heated it up while I set the breakfast table.

"Where are the plates and silverware?" I asked

"First drawer under the micro-wave and second door in under the selves with good dishes on them." She spokes as though it was obvious.

"Okay thanks."

Eventually everything was set and the leftover food was ready. Max dumped half the continents on her plate and half on mine. She dumped the container into the sink and sat down. Picking up her fork and eating. The food was good. Max finished eating and said she had to go upstairs and take a quick shower. It was only 5:50 so I was willing to wait.

30 minutes later Max returned her hair was wet and pulled into a side ponytail. She had grabbed a jacket as well.

"What happens at this thing?" She asked.

"There's a concert were anyone can sing but it's only around the fire. The fire's huge. It's like a summer camp fire."

"Oh. Okay."

"It's a lot of fun actually. You should sing it'd be fun."

"Have you ever sung?"

"Yeah... I failed."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"I'd like to hear you sometime."

"Maybe. Right now we should head out. Boat to catch."

"Yeah." With that we left. We walked to Fish Beach to find the skiff being loaded for Manana. We got in line and waited. I could see the sunset. It was a simple 20 minutes until we got in the skiff and brought over. We were greeted by some people and we walked to the Bon-fire place. People were setting up the fire pit and stuff. Eventually in was dark and the Bon-Fire began.

"Hey Guys! Welcome to the 5th annual Manana Bon-Fire!" Lissa yelled. She started the whole thing. The crowd that had come cheered, typical. "We have new comers and old visiters as well. We shall start with the stories then songs."

"The stories are always boring wanna go for a walk?" I ask Max leaning toward her.

"Sure." We stood up with the other sane people and went around the lower part of the island. There were other people there.

"Hey Max." A guys voice said to the right of us.

"Dylan." Max said.

"Sup?"

"Nothing. Absolutely ?"

"Same. Gotta new girl."

"Good for you."

"Still single?"

"Maybe."

"Okay then."

"Go away Jerk."

"Kay."

Mac seemed upset with him for some reason. I'll have to find out why. Eventually. Right now I have to enjoy the time I have. Before my plan sets.

"How long do the stories last?" Max asked with still a hint of bitterness to her voice.

"An hour. We can go back though."

"No. I don't want to."

"Okay."

We sat down on the grass and looked up at the sky. Shooting stars passed over head and Max smiled.

"Last time I saw this was five."

"They're pretty."

"Yeah. I love them. I used to see how many wishes I could make."

"Nice."

"It was fun. Me, Ig and Ella would have a race. See who got more."

"Who won?"

"Ella."

"Cool. It sounds like fun."

"It was. A lot of fun."


	11. Songs

_Songs_

_~Fang~_

We sat for a hour staring up at the stars. Max eventually started to doze off so she laid down.

"Wake me when it's time for the non-boring part." She said sleepily.

"Will do." I whispered.

Sitting there I continued to watch the stars until I heard Lissa over the mic.

"And it's time for the Bon-Fire Sing Comption! Anyone can enter."

I turned toward Max, who was still sleeping.

"Max. Wake up." I gently shook her shoulder.

"Hm." She spoke tiredly eyes opening slowly.

"Time to go back to the fire."

"Okay." I stood up before helping her up. We walked back to the fire and the songs had already started. Lissa, Sam and Dylan were up.

_**(Dylan) I was ready for this since I was crawling**_

_**Put my name on the list**_

_**You won't be gambling**_

_**Not gonna leave with just this we're gonna take everything**_

_**(Lissa) Confidence, compliments**_

_**Bet you see it's evident**_

_**(Sam) Catch me if you can, I'm like a bandit**_

_**I can float on my feet, you can't stand it**_

_**I don't just dance in a group, I command it**_

_**(Lissa) We give you more than you want**_

_**Than you can handle**_

_**When we're out on the floor, we'll take over the ball**_

_**Stealing the show**_

_**We're gonna leave you in awe**_

_**When we're coming up, when we're coming up**_

_**We gonna tear it down**_

_**(All three) You can't stop us now**_

_**You can't shut us down**_

_**You can't top the sound**_

_**Better get ready now**_

_**We gonna tear it down**_

_**(Lissa)The looks we got 'em**_

_**The moves we got 'em**_

_**The style we got it**_

_**We gonna tear it down**_

_**The love we got it**_

_**The crowd we own it**_

_**Tonight we run it**_

_**We gonna tear it down**_

_**(Dylan)Coming in so hard, I'm on my "A" game**_

_**Don't dispute the art, I'm like a heavyweight**_

_**Yeah, I got this far, I'm a renegade**_

_**(Lissa)"A" game, heavyweight, renegade, piece of cake**_

_**(Sam) I could do this dance with my eyes closed**_

_**When I step on the scene I leave 'em all froze**_

_**You wanna rumble with me, I write the protocol**_

_**(Lissa)nnovative on the stage**_

_**Set the record straight**_

_**When we're out on the floor**_

_**We'll take the ball**_

_**Stealing the show**_

_**We're gonna leave you in awe**_

_**When we're coming up, when we're coming up**_

_**We're gonna tear it down**_

_**(All three) You can't stop us now**_

_**You can't shut us down**_

_**You can't top the sound**_

_**Better get ready now**_

_**We gonna tear it down**_

_**(Lissa) The looks we got 'em**_

_**The moves we got 'em**_

_**The style we got it**_

_**We gonna tear it down**_

_**The love we got it**_

_**The crowd we own it**_

_**Tonight we run it**_

_**We gonna tear it down**_

_**(Dylan) Yes, yes, dem no wan to contest we**_

_**Recognise we the best that can be**_

_**Sing, dance, rap, get hands the clap**_

_**Of course you know that you can't**_

_**Hold a candle to our flames**_

_**(Sam) Tear it up and take names **_

_**It's not a game**_

_**It's a shame you can't be like us**_

_**Can't be like us**_

_**We leave you in the dust**_

_**Oh yes we tear it up**_

_**(Lissa)When we're out on the floor**_

_**We'll take over the ball**_

_**Stealing the show**_

_**We're gonna leave you in awe**_

_**When we're coming up. when we're coming up**_

_**We gonna tear it down**_

_**You can't stop us now**_

_**You can't shut us down**_

_**You can't top the sound**_

_**Better get ready now**_

_**We gonna tear it down**_

_**The looks we got 'em**_

_**The moves we got 'em**_

_**The style we got it**_

_**We gonna tear it down**_

_**The love we got it**_

_**The crowd we own it**_

_**Tonight we run it**_

_**We gonna tear it down**_

The crowd clapped.

"Okay so something new we're doing is the Call Out. So Dylan call some one out that's on the list."

"Max." Max looked over to me.

"I didn't sign up..."

"Lissa. Just go with it."

"Okay." Max walked up and smiled at Lissa who frowned and glared at her. "Mic?" Lissa shoved the mic at her. "Thank you."

"Good luck, Loser." Lissa walked off with Sam and Dylan following behind. Max stood on the stage and smiled. She set up her music and sung...

_**Round and Round (x4)**_

_**You see me standing there**_

_**and act like you dont know me**_

_**but last night you were calling me**_

_**saying you want me**_

_**oh why you always make me feel**_

_**like im the one thats crazy**_

_**you feel my heart racing**_

_**my-my heart racing**_

_**Boy,I need you here with me**_

_**We cant go on this way**_

_**I'm falling hard for you**_

_**all i can say we're**_

_**going round and round**_

_**we're never gonna stop**_

_**going round and round**_

_**we'll never get where**_

_**we are going**_

_**round and round**_

_**well your gonna miss me**_

_**cause im getting dizzy**_

_**going round and round**_

_**round and round**_

_**you tried to pull me close**_

_**and whisper in my ear**_

_**you always told me lies**_

_**i cried out all my tears**_

_**I pushed my feelings to the side**_

_**but then you bring them back**_

_**b-bring them back**_

_**now you got me singing**_

_**Boy,I need you here with me**_

_**We cant go on this way**_

_**I'm falling hard for you**_

_**all i can say we're**_

_**going round and round**_

_**we're never gonna stop**_

_**going round and round**_

_**we'll never get where**_

_**we are going**_

_**round and round**_

_**well your gonna miss me**_

_**cause im getting dizzy**_

_**going round and round**_

_**round and round**_

_**Love me or Love me not**_

_**Im starring at the clock**_

_**I take them flower petals off**_

_**and then i watch them drop**_

_**Love me or Love me not**_

_**Im starring at the clock**_

_**I take them flower petals off**_

_**and then i watch them drop**_

_**Boy,I need you here with me**_

_**We cant go on this way**_

_**I'm falling hard for you**_

_**all i can say we're**_

_**going round and round**_

_**we're never gonna stop**_

_**going round and round**_

_**we'll never get where**_

_**we are going**_

_**round and round**_

_**well your gonna miss me**_

_**cause im getting dizzy**_

_**going round and round**_

_**round and round**_

_**round and round**_

_**we're never get**_

_**where we are going**_

_**round and round**_

Max stopped singing and Lissa walked back up to the stage and grabbed the mic.

"Well done... Anyone else?" Lissa spoke. Max walked off stage and stopped where I was waiting for her at the bottom the stairs.

"You were great." I said.

"Thanks. Can we go? I'm really tired."

"Sure." We turned to leave and walked. On the boat Max had fallen asleep, head on my shoulder. I picked her up and got her out of the boat. "Max wake up." I shook her away again.

"Yeah?" She was swaying and I knew she wasn't going to make it up to the house.

"Get on my back." I kneeled down and stood up when she was ready. Her forehead rested on my shoulder and her breathing evened. I walked. 10 minutes later I was outside her house. I opened the gate and went in. The door was still unlocked so again I walked in. Max's mom was in the kitchen.

"Max?" She called walking into the doorway. "Oh hello Fang. What happened?"

"She fell asleep. I'll take her upstairs to her room if you want."

"Sure. Door on the left."

"Thanks." I walked her upstairs and placed her on the bed. Putting her under the covers. When I finished putting her in bed her mom walked in.

"Do you want to stay the night. It's late. There's an extra bed over there." She said.

"I don't know."

"I'd feel bad if I let you leave when it's this late."

"I guess."

"Okay. Good night."

"Night. Thanks."

"Anytime."

I climbed into the twin sized bed and feel asleep soon after.

**RNR! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own songs. They belong to Selena Gomez and the makers of Camp Rock 2.  
**


	12. Words

_Three._

_Max_

When I woke up the next day the first thing I saw was Fang. Fang asleep in my room on my sister's old bed. He looked almost happy to be there. I laid there for a while looking at him, eventually he stirred. His stir was only a turn. He was now facing the wall.

"Max breakfast!" My mom said from the door.

"Okay. I'm gonna let Fang sleep more." I said climbing out of the bed.

"Okay." I followed my mom down stairs where Iggy and Angel were.

"Morning Max!" Angel said.

"Morning guys." I sat down in a chair and my mom placed a plate of pancakes in front of me.

I started eating when Fang appeared in the door way.

"Fang. Good Morning." I said smiling.

"Morning Max." Fang said. "Thanks Ms. Ride for letting me stay the night."

"Anytime Fang." My mom said.

"I better be off though. My mom will be wondering where I am."

"I'll come walk you out." I said.

"Okay." Fang said walking to the door. I stood up and followed. He stopped in front of the gate and looked at me. "This afternoon I'd like to talk with you."

"Okay. May I know what about?" I said

"No." Fang smirked and pulled me to him into a hug.

"Please?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Cause."

"Cause why?"

"Cause I said so."

"You suck."

"You'll find out what in a bit. Meet in the church."

"In the church?"

"Yes."

"Okay. When?"

"Sunset."

"Okay."

"See ya then."

"Yep." I watched Fang walk away. I couldn't make since of what he wanted but I chose not to question it. Instead I turned and started to walk inside before stopping. "ISN'T ANYTHING PRIVET THESE DAYS?" My family left the window in seconds. I continued inside.

"So what's going tonight?" Iggy asked.

"I don't know. He wouldn't tell me." I said.

"That stinks."

"Yeah. I'm going to go take a shower." I ran upstairs and got into the shower.

15 minutes later I was in my room. I dried off and wrapped a towel around myself. I grabbed the hair drier and started drying. When I was done I went to my room and got dressed. Shorts, tank top and sandals. When I finished getting dress I went back to the bath room and straightened my hair.

I brushed my teeth and did my normal morning routine.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O.O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My day passed quickly. I mainly watched movies and eventually it was nearly sunset.

"Mom, I'll be back!" I called.

"Okay. Have fun." She said.

"I will. Love you."

"Love you too."

"Bye."

I practically ran down to the church. When I reached it I walked in, where no one else was there. My heart was racing and not from the run.

"Hello?" I called, walking to the podium in the front. "Fang?"

"Hey!" His voice called. I spun around to find him in the back of the church leaning on one of the benches.

"What is this all about?"

"Still can't tell you."

"Why."

Fang walked up to where I stood and faced me.

"Because."

"Fine. If you won't tell me then I'll be off." I turned and took a step only to be spun back around and pulled into Fang.

"No. You can't go."

"Why not?"

"I'm going to tell you soon."

"Okay. When?"

"Now." Fang tilted my head up and kisses me. I froze in shock and before I could respond Fang pulled back. "I like you a lot. I realized it when I saved you from the truck."

"I don't know what to say. But I think I feel the same."

"Really?"

"Yes." Fang kissed me again. This time I responded and kissed back. Eventually Fang pulled back.

"This is where my dad told my mom he loved her. No it's my turn to do the same to the one I love." All I could do was smile. "I love you. A lot. Your smile, laugh, stubbornness. Everything."

I hugged him. "Thank you. I love you too."

"Happy early birthday Max."

"Thanks." I kissed him and he kissed back. His arms around my waist and mine around his neck.

"Excuse me!" I squeaky voice yelled pulling us apart.


	13. Jealousy

_Jealousy _

_Max_

Me and Fang looked at each other before looking toward the back of the church. There stood Lissa, Sam and Dylan. Fang reached over and pulled me to him.

"Hello Fang... It." Lissa said.

"Lissa. What do you want." Fang growled.

"I want you back! Fang, I still love you. We belong together. You deserve better than that thing."

"If that thing is you then yes you're right. I found some one I love and care about and it's not you." I was really amused by Lissa's face as Fang spoke.

"Well maybe she'll leave you if her ex speaks."

"Are you seriously sending Dylan and Sam on me?" I said. "It won't work. I hate them. If you need to find someone perfect for you Lissa, turn around. You can be a stupid heartbreak couple. I mean with either one of the Bozos behind you."

"You can shut up!" Lissa yelled.

"Nah." I smiled.

Lissa glared at me for a minute before turning and a walking out of the church. Pushing Sam and Dylan on her way. Sam and Dylan looked at me and glared at Fang before following Lissa.

"Nice job." Fang said looking down at me.

"Thanks. You too." I smiled up at him.

"I love you."

"I know." I laughed. "I love you too." I hugged him when I pulled back his lips touched mine, before touching my forehead.

"We should head out." Fang said taking my hand.

"Right. Can we go to your house? I still haven't met your family and you've met mine."

"Sure." We walked to the back of the church and out the door. Lissa Sam and Dylan were across the road at the rock I sat on when I drew the church. They saw us and glared. Fang put his arm around my waist and kissed my forehead again. I watched Dylan and Sam, who both looked like they were seconds way from killing Fang. We walked away.

We got to his house and no one was there. We went to the living room and sat on the couch. Fang put his arm around me and his head laid on top of mine -which was resting on his shoulder. Eventually I felt him shift so his face was buried in my hair.

"Do you want a drink?" Fang asked.

"Sure."

"Lemonade good?"

"Perfect."

"Okay." Fang stood up and walked out and to the kitchen. I stayed sitting looking around the room at pictures and things. Fang returned shortly and handed me a cup while sitting down and taking a sip of his own drink. I placed my cup on the coffee table after a sip. Fang eventually did the same.

"You okay?" Fang asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"You seemed a little upset from Lissa."

"I just hate people who are like her. Stupid, selfish, everything."

"Right..."

"I'm fine." I kissed his cheek and when I pulled back his lips crushed mine. I kissed him back wrapping my arms around his neck. His arms went around my waist. A bang in the kitchen made us break apart.

"Mom!" Fang called. His arms were still around me.

"Hey Fang! You're home." Fang's mom appeared in the door. "Oh hello. You're Max right. Sarah's granddaughter?"

"Yes. Tess right?" I said.

"Yes."

"Mom!" A girl appeared behind Tess and stared at me. "Fang."

"Hey Lexie." Fang said.

"Hi. Who's this?"

"Max. My new girlfriend."

"cool."

"Fang. I should go home." I whispered.

"Okay. I'll walk you home." We stood up and walked out after I said bye to Tess and Lexie.

We walked to my house... again passing Lissa, Sam and Dylan. We were glared at again. Fang ignored them and just took my hand. The trio walked after us and stopped us.

"Hello, Fang... You." Lissa said.

"Lissa. I realize you don't like me. I don't like you either. But seriously I have a name!" I said.

"Yeah whatever!"

"Lissa leave us alone!"

"No. Not until I have what I want!"

"Well you're not going to get him!"

"Yes I am!"

"Max drop it!" Fang said.

"Fine."

"Fang can we talk?" Lissa said.

"Why?"

"Because I miss you and just really want to talk to you."

"I'll be right back." Fang said to me.

"Fang don't" I said.

"I'm going to get rid of her."

"Okay." He kissed me quickly before going with Lissa.

Sam and Dylan were left with me. Dylan eventually left to go home. When he was gone Sam faced me smiling.

"You know I miss you right." He said.

"Like I care." He took a step toward me and I stepped back.

"You do. My sister said you cried." He was still stepping toward me as I walked back. Eventually I was backed against the church.

"When I thought you were the one. Then I moved on."

"You never moved on." Sam put his hands on either side of me flat against the wall.

"Yes I did! You never moved on! You big airhe-" I was cut of by Sam's lips on mine. It took me a minute to realize what was happening. As soon as I did I pushed him off and punched him. Before my hand made contact he grabbed my fist and wrist and bent it quick and rough. I cried out when my wrist cracked. Fang heard me and ran over Lissa behind him.

"Max!" Fang said running over to me. He took one look at me for turning on Sam and punching him. The two fought, throwing kicks and punches. Eventually Sam fell, his eye, lip swollen and his nose bleeding. Fang seemed unharmed. Fang kneeled next to me. "Are you okay?"

"No he snapped my wrist." I said. Fang grabbed my wrist that I was holding lightly. Gently he bent it back and I flinched. He bent it forward and I flinched again.

"Let's get you home." Fang helped me up and put his arm around my shoulders. We looked at Lissa and she stepped out of the way. I cradled my hand to my chest as we walked. We eventually got to my house and Fang led me inside. My mom saw us.

"What happened?" She said worriedly.

"Sam broke her wrist." Fang said.

"Oh my. Bring her to the livingroom and set her on the couch."

"Okay."

My mom brought an icepack and materials to make a sling and cast. "How did this happen?"

"We left my house and ran into my ex-girlfriend, Sam and Dylan. My ex was talking then pulled me of to the side." Fang started.

"Then Dylan left and Sam backed me up to the church. Say that I hadn't moved on and a bunch of other stuff. Once I was backed up to the church he kissed me. I pushed him off and tried to punch him. He grabbed my hand and bent it until it cracked." I finished. "Fang saved me and beat Sam up."

"Sam'll never learn will he?" Mom said.

"Guess not." Mom wrapped my wrist. "Hey Fang, I never said thanks." I looked over to him where he was sitting next to me his arm still around me.

"You don't have to." He said.

"Yes I do."

"Then you're welcome." I kissed him quickly.

"I love you."

"Wait wait wait! Are you too together?" My mom said. We both looked at her.

"Yes." I said.

"Well okay."

My mom finished the the sling and cast and left the room.

"How's your arm?"

"Fine."

"Good." I hugged him with my unharmed arm. He wrapped his arms around me being gentle around my injured arm. "I love you."

"I love you too."

He kissed my cheek and I blushed.

"Thanks again."

"You're welcome."


	14. Birthday

_Birthday_

_Max_

Fang left around nine, I was a little worried but I knew it was waisted. Fang could handle himself. Before he left he asked me out for a birthday dinner picnic on a cliff. I agreed and he kissed me quickly.

_Fang_

Max and I were standing outside her house at the gate.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning okay. We can hang out until your party." I said.

"Okay. My party's 12-4." Max said.

"Okay perfect."

"Yeah. You'll be there right?"

"Of course." I completely forgot my other gift. I'll have to find a new one. "Oh and tomorrow night, would you like to have dinner with me out on a cliff?"

"Sure. I'd like that."

"I should go." I kissed her quickly.

"Okay."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

I turned and walked down the road.

_Max_

After Fang was out of sight I walked back inside and to my room. I climbed into bed already in my t-shirt and old gym shorts from when Fang was here and we watched a movie. Well he watched I ended up asleep because my mom gave me some medicine to ease the pain.

I sat in bed and thought about what happened today. Before I knew it I was asleep, dreaming of tomorrow night with Fang.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~:P ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Third Person_

Iggy walked into his sister's room with Angel who was ready do her job. Which was to run and jump onto her older sister.

"Go." Iggy whispered to Angel. Angel just smiled sweetly and ran to the bed in the middle of the big room. She climbed up the board at the end of the bed and jumped on the bed till Max reached out and grabbed her. Angel screamed and laughed as she was pulled to Max.

Max sat up and looked down at the young girl. "Morning Angel."

"Morning Max!" Iggy coughed in the doorway as Angel answered.

"Good morning Iggy..."

"Happy Birthday Max." Iggy responded walking to the edge of the bed.

"Thanks." Max let go of Angel who crawled of the bed and stood next to her brother.

"Mom wants you down stairs soon. Also Fang's here." Angel said taking Iggy's hand and leading him out.

Max jumped out of bed and ran down stairs making her siblings jump to the side. They looked down the stairs just as Max sharply turned down the hall nearly slipping on the rug that moved slightly at the speed. She didn't stop running until she was in her boyfriends arms- who had stood up to stop her from running into a wall. Max's arms went around his neck as she hugged him. Fang put his arms around Max's waist.

"Happy Birthday, Max." Fang whisper in her ear.

"Thank you."

"Max, I made chocolate chip pancakes for you." Max pulled away from Fang at her mother's words and sat down quickly. Her mom placed the food in front of her and Max dug in.

"These are amazing Mom!" Max said.

"Thanks sweetie."

"Max! Max! Open my present!" Angel said placing a little box next to Max on the table.

"Okay." Max said placing her fork next to the now empty plate and picked up the small box.

_Max_

I unwrapped the box from it's shiny blue and purple striped wrapping paper. Fang sat down in the chair to my right and watched. I opened the box and took out the gold charm bracelet. It had 5 charms on it already. The all were shapes and 3 had writing on them.

"I love you forever." Ella's charm said and was in the shape of a star.

"You're really annoying... But I love you anyway." That was Iggy's. It was in the shape of a cloud.

"Happy Birthday!" Angel's said and was in the shape of a heart

Mom and dad's were a boat and a lobster trap. I put the bracelet on before turning to Angel and pulling her to me. "I love it sweetie. Thank you so much!" Angel hugged me back. When we broke apart Iggy placed a another box in front of me it was smaller.

"Ella always dreamed about giving you this today but she can't so I will for her." I was crying. I knew what it was. I opened the box and took out the ring inside I read the engraving ' I love you Max. Even when I'm not around. With love, Ella.' I wiped my eyes and put the ring on. "And here's mine Max." Iggy placed on the table one more box. It was bigger than others. I opened it up to find 24 cookies in there. I nearly fainted.

"Thank you so much Ig!" I said smiling at him.

"Welcome."

"Max. My gift is at home. but I can give you what I can." My mom said handing me two boxes. One contained a crystal blue dyed gem and the other was a set of Car keys.

"You got me a car!" I said jumping up to give my mom a hug.

"Yep! The one you've always wanted!"

"Thank you so much!"

"I'll give you mine Max later at the party." Fang said.

"Okay."

Iggy picked up the wrapping paper and boxes and disposed of them while I went up stairs to get dressed and ready for the next few hours. I wore my usual outfit -jeans and a T-shirt. I met Fang down stairs when I was down and we headed out. We went to the dock to watch boats for a bit.

After the dock it started to rain so we ran up to the black duck. We went up to the counter where Nudge and Ari were.

"Hey guys!" I said.

"Hey Max! Happy Birthday! OMG 16!" Nudge said giving me a hug.

"Yeah." I smiled.

"Happy Birthday Max." Ari said who was actually busy making a Drink for some one. "I'd give you a hug but then you'd get covered in juice."

"It's alright. I'll be expecting one later though!" I said.

"Of course."

"Max! Who is this?" Nudge as looking at Fang.

"Fang my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend!" Nudge yelled.

"Sh!" I said covering her mouth.

"Sorry, I'm just happy."

"Okay just sh!"

"Okay well I'll be off now!" Nudge said smiling. "See you all tonight!"

"Bye Nudge!" I said followed by Ari.

"So what can I get you Max?" Ari asked.

"Two italian sodas please."

"One minute." Ari went of to do that.

After we drank the rain stopped so Me and Fang went across the road to a tree and climbed up into it. We sat there for hours, until I had to go.


	15. Party

_Party_

_Max_

I left Fang in the tree and ran home to get ready. My mom was forcing me to look nice.

"Mom I am not wearing a skirt!" I yelled.

"Hun it's a jean one. You can wear anything else you want but please. It's not long either." She pleaded with me. I didn't want to upset her so I caved.

"Fine. Get some blue leggings from my dresser and and blue tank. I put earrings on and a necklace."

"Okay. Wear the hoops they'll look nice. And where the pendent you got when you were born."

"'kay. Can you go now? Gonna get ready."

"Okay." She left and I got dressed. After I got dressed I pulled my hair up in a side pony and put on my blue sandals. I walked down stairs.

"Hey Angel." I said.

"Hey. Mom's already headed down to set up." She said.

"Okay let's head down ourselves." I took her hand and we went down to the dock.

When we got to the dock already there was balloons tied to rails and streamers wrapped around the dock. Mom was in the mist of setting up the food table in side the Barnical, while Iggy was helping Ari set music. Ari's dad was getting the cake from the back of his truck to place on the table -covered in blue table cloth. Me and Angel went to help my mom.

"Hey hun. How's the cake look? I haven't had a chance to see it."

"It's huge. It's about a 3 foot by 3 foot cake. It's shaped like wings. It has a big blue 'M' in the middle. The wings are white, Tan and brown." I said, placing the forks, knifes and spoons in place.

"Sounds nice hun."

"It is." I looked over at the clock quickly. "Guest should be arriving in like 6-7 minutes."

"Okay. Angel can you go warn the other's outside."

"Yep!" Angel said skipping out side.

I followed shortly to great people. Nudge and her family were first. She had to bring Sam.

"Your little friend better watch 'imself!" He said.

"Back off! Unless you want another beating!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Back off! Both of you!" Nudge said stepping between us. "Sam be good." she turned to me "Sorry." She ran off to Ari after placing her package on the present table. More people came and I said "hello" and "thanks for coming" for a while until Fang showed up.

"Hey!" I said running to him.

"Hey." He hugged me and kissed my forehead. "I see Sam is here."

"Be good."

"Don't worry." He kissed me quickly before walking me out to where we could dance to a song -which just so happened to be a slow song. Fang places his hands on my waist while mine were around his neck. We swayed in time to the music. Eventually he pulled me closer and kissed me. I kissed back.

We split when the music changed. Fang led me to the snack table and we got some food. We took a table inside and ate. When we went back out everyone who said they were coming were here.

I said 'hi' to everyone and danced with people -not slow. Eventually my mom had me open presents.

There was clothes, movies, money, gift cards, boat tickets, plane tickets, ect. My Favorite was Fang's. He gave me a locket and on the back it was engraved. It said "You're always in my heart. This is my heart. Guard it well." I hugged him. He placed it around my neck along side my dad's pendent.

Then it was time for cake. Fang and I stood in front of it while people sung. Eventually I blew out the 16 candles and my mom cut the cake. It was amazing. I loved it. There was more dancing and partying until, Iggy, Angel, Fang, Lexie, Ari, and Nudge all stood on posts to jump into the water.

"Max this is for you." They all jumped and everyone cheered.

"Your turn Max!" My mom called out.

"Um... I'm good!" I said. The jumpers were out now and Fang had come over to me and captured me before I could make a run for it. "No! Please!" I struggled as he pulled me to the side. He never let go as he jump over the edge.

My hair wiped around as we fell and eventually we splashed. We came up to cheering. I turned to Fang and splashed him before swimming over to the latter and climbing out. My mom waited at the top with a towel. She placed it around my shoulders and I sat down shivering. Fang soon joined me and placed his arm around me and pulled me to him as he stretched his towel around both of us.

"You s-suck-" I stuttered out of being cold.

"I'm sorry. It was fun and you know it." He laughed.

"Not when it's freezing!"

"Okay I'm sorry."

"Thank you." Guest had started to leave. Like before with the hellos now I was saying byes to everyone. Eventually everyone left and we had to clean up. That took no time at all. After Fang, Ari and Nudge all came up to my house to sleepover.

At 9:30 I was officially 16. At 9:30 Fang kissed me. We goofed off all night never sleeping. Well Ari passed out for a bit but woke up again. We watched movies, played truth or dare, and just did nothing. It was awesome. Eventually it was 10 am and we all passed out. My head was on Fang's chest his arms around me. Nudge and Ari just holding hands and sleeping facing each other.

Finally I was 16.


	16. News

_News_

_Fang_

Max's party was great. The best part was jumping in with her into the water. Sure she wasn't to happy afterward but it was fun. We went up to her house with her friends Ari and Nudge and stayed up til ten. Eventually we all fell asleep.

When we woke up Max was still in my arms asleep. I lightly shifted her and got up.

"Hey Fang." Max's mom said.

"Hey. What time is it?" I asked, rubbing my eyes from sleep.

" It's about 5:30. I'm cooking dinner soon."

"Okay. I should go check in with my mom first. I'll be back. Can you tell Max that for me?"

"Of course."

"Thanks." With that I left.

I walked into my house and found my mom and Lexie eating dinner.

"Hey Fang!" Lexie said.

"Yo!" I said.

"You're home Fang! How was it?" My mom said coming to the kitchen with the plates.

"Yeah. I'm going back for dinner."

"Okay. Listen can I talk to you for a bit?"

"Sure." We sat down at the little table while Lexie went to her room across the hall.

"We're leaving Sunday. I've been promoted and have to get back for training."

"What! No!"

"Fang, we have too."

"No! I'm not going back Sunday!"

"Fang you don't have a choice!"

"FINE!" I stood up and stormed out of the house. I walked back to Max's house. I got inside and went to find Max. I had to talk to her.

"Hey Fang!" She said when I walked in to the living room.

"Hey. Can we talk?" I said to her. Feeling Ari and Nudge's eyes on me.

"Sure." She stood up and led me outside to the deck. "What's up?"

"My mom just gave me good news for her. But I don't like what it causes."

"Why?"

"My mom was promoted..." I started.

"That's great! How come you don't like that?"

"I like that, but we have to leave Sunday..."

"Tomorrow!"

"Yeah."

"No! You can't!"

"I have too. I don't want to."

"This sucks!" She stepped forward and buried her face in my chest. I buried my face in her hair and hugged her tight. I never wanted to let her go, but the world was against us. Her mom called us in for dinner, so we went in and joined everyone for dinner. I held Max's hand under the table as we ate.

"Are you all okay?" Max's mom asked.

"Um..." Max said looking at us.

"I'm leaving tomorrow. Mom got promoted so she has to leave and won't leave us here alone." I said. Max looked down.

"Oh! You could stay with us."

"She won't let me."

"Oh, I'm sorry. You and Max will have to keep in touch."

"Yeah. I'm gonna miss her. Actually I'll miss all of you."

"Same here with you."

"Thanks."

"When do you leave?"

"Afternoon."

"Well how about you spend the night again. Then you and Max and hang out tomorrow until you gotta be at the boat."

Max looked at me plead in her eyes, she really didn't want me to leave.

"I guess." I smiled at Max. Max smiled back.

"Perfect!" Her mom said. We eventually all broke into our own conversations. Max and I said nothing to anyone, not even each other. After dinner we all gathered in the living room goofing around singing. It was a much lighter mood than before. I chose to sing and Max sat next to me on the couch her legs across lap.

I started singing:

Words don't come easy without a melody

I'm always thinking In terms of do-re-mi

I should be hiking, swimming laughing with you

Instead I'm all out of tune

But what you don't know

You lift me off the ground

You're inspiration, you helped me find myself

Just like a baseline a half-time

You hold down the groove

That's why I'm counting on you

[Chorus]

And if I heard you on the radio

I'd never wanna change a single note

It's what I tried to say all along

You're my favorite song

I'm in a session writing tracks

You've got another class to teach

And then rehearsal with a band

You're always one step out of reach

I'm looking for some harmony

With you it comes so naturally

You helped me find the right key

And when I here you on the radio

I'd never wanna change a single note

It's what I tried to say all along

You're my favorite song

My Favorite Song!

And when I here you on the radio (yeah yea)

I'd never wanna change a single note (no no)

It's what I tried to say all along

You're my favorite song

Joe Jonas

You're my favorite song

Max and everyone was staring at me. Max was smiling and she leaned over and hugged me. Ari and Nudge left around 8 and Angel Iggy and Max's mom went up stairs to bed around 9. Me and Max stayed on the couch, Max was leaning on me. We were watching a movie. I couldn't remember what it was called.

Eventually Max fell asleep and I followed soon after. I dreamed of seeing Max again. Soon after leaving. I wished so badly that the dream comes true. I'll always love her no matter what. Nothing will change that.

We woke up in the morning and went out to the cliffs again. We sat down on a seat shaped rock. As we sat and looked out at the horizon the sun started to peak up over. We watched for a while. Eventually I kissed her and she kissed back.

I'll miss her.

**Only 2 more chapters till Monhegan is finished. Don't worry there will be a second one. If I get enough Reviews I'll give a sneak peak! So RNR! I need 9 more reviews by the end of the story or no preview! :)**


	17. Goodbyes

_Goodbyes _

_Max_

Me and Fang sat on the rock for a while. We didn't talk or anything. Just sat there and enjoyed being around each other.

"I'm really gonna miss you." Fang said in my ear.

"Same here. I wish you could stay."

"I wish so too." I turned in his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him. I breathed in his smell, he smelt nice, I couldn't put a name to his smell. His arms snaked around my waist. I buried my face in his shoulder as he stroked my hair. I was trying not to cry but I eventually caved and burst into tears.

He tried to calm me down but it only made it worse. I clung to him like he was my life... which he now was. After I had calmed down we stood up to go get breakfast. His arms stayed on my waist. I placed mine on his chest as I stared up at him.

"Never ever forget me okay?"

"I won't!"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Max." Fang leaned down and kissed me. I kissed him back with everything I had. When we pulled apart we were breathing hard. Fang's hand fell off my waist and one took my hand. We smiled and walked back to my house to eat.

We got home and joined Iggy and Angel in the dinning room as mom served pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, and more. We all ate slowly. Eventually we were done and Angel and Ig left the house. Mom left so aftter taking care of dishes. Me and Fang went into the livingroom and watched Iron Man 2.

Fang was leaning on the arm rest on the couch I was leaning against him. My head on his chest his arms my waist.

When the movie ended it was lunch time. We ate then headed over to Fang's house.

_Fang_

Me and Max went back to my house to pack my stuff. We were currently in my room I was pulling things from drawers and tossing over to Max who was folding and packing.

"Yeah pass." Max said when I tossed stuff from my top drawer and a pair of boxers fell in front of her. I chuckled and kept tossing. Once everything was tossed on the bed I walked over and started helping Max.

"Don't you do the laundry?" I asked.

"Yeah, doesn't mean I fold Iggy's boxers. My mom does that." She said placing a pile of clothes in the bag.

"Wow." I started another pile of clothes. We started to fold and pack in silence. When we finished we brought the bags down stairs the truck pulled up soon after. The truck left and we started down to the dock.

"I still cant except that you're leaving." Max said stand on the edge of the dock where I had dropped in with her. I pulled her to my chest and hugged her tight. She looked up and pressed her lips lightly to mine. "I love you. Forever." She said when she pulled back.

"I love you too. Forever." I kissed her again. What pulled us away was my mom.

"Nicolas! Time to get in line." She said. I looked down at Max who's eyes were watery.

"I love you, so much Max. I'll miss you all the time until I see you again. I promise to never forget you and we will see each other again... soon." I kissed her again and hugged her.

"Same." I pulled away from her and turned to get in line. While in line I looked over at Max, wiping her eyes on her sleeve. Eventually they started letting people on board. I got on and ran to the top stopping in front of Max. She smiled at me. I reached out and she took my hand and held tight.

The captain was back round noise until the boat went forward and Max's hand was slowly pulled from mine. She slowly realized this was it and her eyes watered and spilled over. Her pain made me cry a little, which isn't me FYI.

_Max_

Fang's grip was losing hold on my hand and I started crying as I realized he was going and couldn't get back. When the boat was away and turning around I gripped the necklace Fang had given me and stepped up to the edge. I was gonna freeze but it's some thing many kids do.

When a boat leaves people will jump of the dock. I was one of them today. The boat passed by and Fang was on the back looking at me. I lightly jumped and fell. When I came back to the surface I looked at the boat and saw Fang smiling and giving me a thumbs up. I waved and smiled still gripping the charm. I swam over to the latter and climbed up and continued to watch the boat with the love of my life on it, move away.

This was it Fang was gone... For now. Something in my heart felt like Fang was still saying goodbye and looking at where I was standing even if he couldn't see me.

I turned and walked back up the hill. I walked to the church and went in and stood at the place where Fang first said he loved me...A song came to mind but I didn't sing. Instead I hooked up my Ipod and hit play before going over and sitting on the little raise on the 'stage'. The song started and was called Mine by Taylor Swift.

_Oh, oh, oh_  
_ Oh, oh, oh_

_ You were in college, working part-time, waiting tables_  
_ Left a small town and never looked back_  
_ I was a flight risk, afraid of fallin'_  
_ Wondering why we bother with love, if it never lasts_

_ I say, "Can you believe it?"_  
_ As we're lyin' on the couch_  
_ The moment, I can see it_  
_ Yes, yes, I can see it now_

_ Do you remember, we were sittin' there, by the water?_  
_ You put your arm around me for the fist time_  
_ You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_  
_ You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_ Flash forward, and we're takin' on the world together_  
_ And there's a drawer of my things at your place_  
_ You learn my secrets and figure out why I'm guarded_  
_ You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes_

_ But we got bills to pay_  
_ We got nothin' figured out_  
_ When it was hard to take_  
_ Yes, yes_

_ This is what I thought about:_

_ Do you remember, we were sittin' there, by the water?_  
_ You put your arm around me for the fist time_  
_ You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_  
_ You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_ Do you remember all the city lights on the water?_  
_ You saw me start to believe for the first time_  
_ You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_  
_ You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_ Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_ And I remember that fight, two-thirty AM_  
_ You said everything was slipping right out of our hands_  
_ I ran out, crying, and you followed me out into the street_

_ Braced myself for the goodbye, cause that's all I've ever known_  
_ Then, you took me by surprise_  
_ You said, "I'll never leave you alone."_

_ You said, "I remember how we felt, sitting by the water._  
_ And every time I look at you, it's like the first time._  
_ I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter._  
_ She is the best thing that's ever been mine."_

_ You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_  
_ You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_ Do you believe it?_  
_ We're gonna make it now_  
_ And I can see it_

_ I can see it now_

I was crying my eyes out. Head buried in my knees. I never looked up even when i felt an arm around my shoulders. I knew who it was and not who I wanted. I didn't say anything I just shifted and buried my face in Ari's chest. He held me and comforted me like the Best Friend he is. He also didn't say anything. We sat there for a while until I fell asleep from crying...

Goodbye Fang.

**One more chapter! :( almost enough reviews for the sneak peak. :) Thanks for reading! I hope you'll read the next story! **

**Disclaimer: Song is by Taylor Swift and is Her's not mine. Maximum Ride isn't mine either (even though I wish) that belongs to James Patterson. **


	18. Home

_Home_

_Max_

I woke up in my room. The house was quite to quite. I got out of bed and went to my mom's room to find her packing.

"Hey honey. Are you okay? You were pretty upset last night." She said looking up from the bag in front of her.

"Yeah I'm fine I'd rather not talk about it though." I said.

"Okay."

I walked out of her room and back to mine to get packed and dressed. When I finished I went down stairs for breakfast that Iggy was making. Neither him nor Angel spoke of Fang or yesterday. I was happy for that. Iggy placed a plate with an Omelet in front of me. I ate it silently and slowly.

When I was done I left the house and went to the cliffs. I stood exactly where me and Fang had sat yesterday. My hair wiped around my head in the wind.

Like yesterday another song came to mind this time I sung.

_Ooooooooouuhh _

_Can you feel me _

_When I think about you _

_With every breath I take _

_Every minute _

_No matter what I do _

_My world is an empty place _

_Like I've been wonderin the desert _

_For a thousand days ( ohhuh ) _

_Don't know if it's a mirage _

_But I always see your face, baby _

_I'm missing you so much _

_Can't help it, I'm in love _

_A day without you is like a year without rain _

_I need you by my side _

_Don't know how I'll survive _

_A day without you is like a year without rain _

_Ohhohoh, Woooaaahh woaahh _

_The stars are burning _

_I hear your voice in my mind ( it's in my mind ) _

_Can't you hear me calling _

_My heart is yearning _

_Like the ocean that's running dry _

_Catch me I'm falling _

_It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet _

_Won't you save me _

_There's gonna be a monsoon _

_When you get back to me _

_Ohhhh baby _

_I'm missing you so much _

_Can't help it, I'm in love (love) _

_A day without you is like a year without rain _

_I need you by my side (side) _

_Don't know how I'll survive _

_A day without you is like a year without rain _

_Ohhohoh, Woooaaahh woaahh _

_So let this drought come to an end _

_And may this desert flower again _

_I'm so glad you found me _

_Stick around me _

_baby,baby,baby,whoaa _

_It's a world _

_No wonder _

_With you in my life _

_So Hurry baby, Don't waste no more time _

_And I need you here _

_I can't explain _

_But a day without you _

_Is like a year without rain _

_Ohhohoh _

_I'm missing you so much (much) _

_Can't help it, I'm in love _

_A day without you is like a year without rain _

_I need you by my side (side) _

_Don't know how I'll survive _

_A day without you is like a year without rain _

_Ohhohoh, Woooaaahh woaahh _

_Ooohh, Ooooooooouuhh_

A few tears slipped but I was out of tears for heavy crying. I turned and left the cliffs and decided to go to the black duck.

_Nudge_

Max sat at the table she was at. She only said six words when she came in. After Ari gave her an Italian Soda she went and sat by the window. She never sipped her soda just stirred the straw around and looked out the window all sad like.

_Ari_

I was really worried about Max yesterday when I found her in the church curled up bawling. I didn't know why or what to really do. It seems today she hasn't gotten over whatever it was yet.

_Fang_

I sat at home with my e-mail opened in front of me. I was going to e-mail Max to say hi but I was unsure. I eventually typed. I knew she wouldn't get it until she was home but she leaves today so yeah.

Dear Max, 

I miss you so much. I just wanted to tell you hey and I got home okay. I love you still and I need to hear your voice again. Your laugh, anything as long as it's you. Lissa tried to get me back with her again today. She thought since you weren't near I would want to be with her. I punched her for you. Email back. Soon. I love you. Hope you have/had a nice trip back. 

Fang. 

I sent the message and closed my laptop. I got up and went to see Lexie to tell her I was going out to the park.

_Lexie_

Ever since we got home... no ever since we left the island Fang has been different. He's quitter than normal -if that was possible. He's been more closed off -again if it was possible. He went out today to be away from everything.

_Angel_

Somethings up with Max. I think it has to do with Fang... if fact I know it does. Oh! A butterfly just flew past. Pretty!

_Iggy_

I've never heard Max so upset. Not even when Ella died. I wanna help. I'm gonna set up a video chat with fang for her tonight! Yeah!

_Max_

I can't wait to get home! We were currently sitting on the dock waiting for the boat to come in. Our stuff was here. Angel went into the Barnacle to get cookies and lemonadas for the boat ride. When she came back I uncapped mine and took a sip.

We sat on the dock for maybe 10 minutes before the boat came in and we got on. I sat downstairs at the back. I looked around the ocean as the boat sailed back to shore. Not much to be excited about this trip. Darn.

We got to the car after getting our stuff and walking up to the ball field where we have to park. We drove home and I threw my stuff in my room when we were inside. I literally attacked my laptop and logged into my email.

I read the new message from Fang and smiled before replying.

_Dear Fang,_

_ I miss you too. So much. Thanks for punching her. I want to hear you too. I can't wait to see you again. I guess I'll talk to you soon. FYI the trip was good. How was your's? _

_Max_

I sent it and closed the laptop and turned on my TV. I sat watching TV until dinner. I sat at the table smiling becoming more me as the day wore on. I kept think of Fang and only Fang. When dinner was done I went back to my room. Not five minutes later Iggy walked in with his Laptop. I watched him as he set it in front of me and left.

After he left I finally turned toward the screen and gasped. Starring at me was Fang. I was so happy I was crying.

"Hey, hey don't cry!" He said.

"I'm happy stupid. I'm gonna cry right now!" I said.

"I miss you Max."

"I miss you too. What is this about?"

"Iggy emailed me and told me to set this up. He called me and gave you the laptop."

"I love that kid."

"You should!"

"We have to talk tomorrow. Sorry. Really tired. I love you still though." I smiled at him.

"Okay. Tomorrow. Get some rest. Love you!"

"Okay. Night." I hung up and brought Ig his laptop. Then went back to my room and to bed. My last coherent thought was:

I love you Fang. See you soon.

Also...

School soon.

**That's it! But guess what you earned the preview! :) So here it is! **

_First Day and the New Kid_

_Max_

So it's the first day of school. Felt like just yesterday it was the day that I fell in love. I had texted Fang this morning. Say good morning, love you and have a good day. He was starting school today too. I sat in my desk in History and watched the teacher. 

"Mr. Hared. Can I talk to you for a minute?" Mrs. Hailey asked from the door. She was the school Vise principal. 

"Sure. Students read a book." Mr. Hared left the room to talk to the teacher. He came back 5 minutes later, "We have a new student coming in tomorrow. That's all I can say though. Now back to the lesson."

Durning class my phone buzzed. I pulled it out under the desk and looked like I was paying attention. The text was from Fang and said. 

_Fang: I'm moving... I have moved. _


End file.
